


Winter

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emma's Past, F/M, Fluff, suggested lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has snowed, and Emma faces one disaster after the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Emma Swan was angry as hell.

Her day had been one disaster after the next. She woke up to find that it had snowed (she hated snow with a passion, ever since one of her many foster brothers tried to choke her with the cold white stuff). Then the boiler had given out mid-shower, so that she had suddenly stood in an ice cold shower, making her scream.

She had faced down the snow to go to the station, annoyed because Hook had been nowhere in sight all morning, making her face all the horrors alone. He'd better be back quick from his stupid fishing trip.

Next disaster came right around noon, when she entered Granny's diner for lunch. Turned out there was a major fight going on, which she had to break up by herself and she was forced to throw both Grumpy and Blue behind bars for instigating everything.

To top that off, at four o'clock, one hour before her father would come to relieve her from her duty, snow started to fall again, covering the ground with a fresh layer of white powder.

David had seen she was angry and out of her element, but being the awkward dad he is, he hadn't said anything.

So now Emma was fighting her way through the snow, pissed off and completely exhausted. She thought about what waited her at home; a broken boiler, which meant a cold home, no boyfriend to keep her warm and no Henry. He was with Regina and Robin this week. Fucking great.

She rammed the keys in the lock and opened the door quite feverishly. She was about to continue with her coat on when she noticed that her apartment wasn't cold at all. It was nice and cozy and warm and there was soft music playing in the living room. What was going on?

She shrugged out of her long red coat, and walked to the living room. What she saw warmed her heart and made her even more angry at the same time.

Her pirate stood in the kitchen, stirring in a pan with deep concentration etched on his beautiful face. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he looked up, smiling brightly. "Emma, love, you're home!"

"Yeah, and so are you! What's going on?"

Killian removed the pan from the stove to make sure that whatever was in there, would not burn, and walked over to her. "Well, I came home this morning, because the weather on sea got way too cold to travel properly, and found that there was no warmth. I knew that something was wrong, but me being a three hundred year old pirate with no idea of this land's inventions, I couldn't figure out what. So I called in a favour from someone I knew before the curse hit, and he fixed the problem in no time." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a searing hot kiss. "Welcome home, darling."

Her anger almost dissipated. "So why the music and the..." she sniffed lightly and almost cried, "...hot chocolate?"

"Because Henry came by and told me snow makes you angry and sad. I don't want you to be angry and sad when it's snowing."

Emma turned her gaze away from him. "You realize why I hate it?" He shook his head. "When I was about five, one of my foster brothers didn't like me much. So one day, I was playing in the snow, when suddenly he grabbed me and tried to choke me with the stuff. If his parents hadn't come outside, I would've died." Killian's jaw dropped, his blue eyes shocked. "I got put back into the system the next day, and I've hated the snow ever since."

"Lass, I had no idea." Killian said, rubbing her arms gently.

"I know."

"But I want to show you what snow should be about." He offered her his hand, and after sizing him up for a couple of moments, she took it, allowing him to pull her to the couch, where he asked her to stay. Then he disappeared to the kitchen, only to return with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, which she gratefully accepted. "When there's snow outside, you snuggle up on the couch with a...movie - " Emma chuckled lightly. He still had trouble remembering everything. " - and this delicious hot beverage, with the man that you love and think about nothing else." He turned on the tv and DVD player with her help and patient directions, and then came over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her as her favourite movie 'the Princess Bride' started. Emma sipped her delicious hot chocolate as she let Killian have this moment. She still didn't enjoy snow, but she could admit that she liked this; Killian taking care of her, holding her.

Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder and closed her eyes, content, when the movie ended. He raised his hand to stroke her hair. "So? Feeling better, lass?"

"Yes." Emma whispered. "So what else does one do when there's snow?"

"Well, Henry told me about this thing called a snowball fight? But I think baby steps are in order. So why don't we just skip to the part where I take you to bed and make sweet love to you all night?"

Emma's cheeks heated up immediately, his lips nipping at her ear softly as he spoke. "Yes. Please." she answered, and he immediately lifted her in his arms.

When she rolled off him later that evening, gasping and panting, she smiled at the man she loved more than anything in the world - except Henry - and said, "I think I can grow to like snow after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
